The present invention relates to a power machine tool which features an electronically commutated drive motor that has a motor shaft and that is assigned a stator core which is provided at least sectionally with an insulating body at one axial end, a printed circuit board being disposed in the area of the insulating body, the printed circuit board being provided with at least one rotational-direction sensor and at least one temperature sensor as well as a contact element for the electrical contacting of the at least one rotational-direction sensor and the at least one temperature sensor.
Conventional power machine tools may have an electronically commutated drive motor that has a motor shaft. In that case, the motor shaft is surrounded by a stator core which is provided with an insulating body, the insulating body being in two parts and a corresponding insulating-body element being disposed at each axial end of the stator core. Moreover, at one axial end of the stator core, a printed circuit board is disposed that is aligned in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the motor shaft. The printed circuit board has at least one rotational-direction sensor for generating a rotational-direction signal and at least one temperature sensor for ascertaining a temperature of a motor winding assigned to the drive motor, as well as a connecting element for transmitting signals ascertained in each case to a motor control of the drive motor. The mounting of the printed circuit board on the stator core requires precise alignment in order to permit ascertainment of a comparatively exact rotational-direction signal.